


Meet me in the Parking Lot after School

by EmeraldFondue



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anne is new in school, Break up (w/Henry), Crush at First Sight, Cussing, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, slutshaming with consequences, theatre kid!Anne, they get along so well when there's no guy in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFondue/pseuds/EmeraldFondue
Summary: Catherine has a bad feeling when Henry tells her that the new girl practically threw herself at him and rumours about Anne Boleyn start popping up at the same time. He had never been one to take rejection well.Maybe she can make up for her (ex-)boyfriend's terrible behaviours by befriending the new student?(Teen and up for Language CW for slutshaming (with consequences))
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	Meet me in the Parking Lot after School

**Author's Note:**

> I think I like the ending the most... and I'm not just saying that so you'll finish reading, promise! I just needed a bit of time to slip into the subject.

Catherine's already had a bad feeling when her boyfriend told her how the new senior had been throwing herself at him. When she confronted Henry about the vigorous way he had been looking at her all along, all she got were serene excuses. 

He promised it wasn't him who made a pass. It's not his fault, of course, that he's so popular. So tall and so very handsome. Henry would avoid giving any real answers and then kiss the corner of her mouth, smiling. Like he was amused by the accusation in the first place. The implication that he wanted to get close to the new girl. Like he hadn't cheated on his girlfriend before - when he went to a party with his teammates after training and ended up making out with Bessie. Captain of the cheerleaders. 

The bad feeling Catherine had got worse when rumours popped up here and there, only a few days after the new girl had (allegedly) thrown herself at Henry Tudor (Captain of the football team and all-around rising star of their school). Everyone suddenly knew about how she had tried her luck with his best friend, Francis, next. 

And when they didn't want to go out with her; she went with a few players who would. Norris and William. Another, quieter rumour, called to attention that the Band Captain had already been with ' _the girl from France_ ' way before ay of them. He tried to deny it, but the student body had made up its mind. They trusted that someone as auspicious and admired as Henry wouldn't make up fibs because he didn't need to. Girls did ask him out ever so frequently - girlfriend or no girlfriend. Catherine had stood right next to him that one time. No reason for him to lie about it. 

The whole matter seemed far too convenient for her though. Henry hadn't taken his eyes off the new girl once since the year had started, but when she asks him out he refused? And just days later everyone thinks she's _easy_. Typical. Not a single word of confirmation from any of the guys she's supposedly slept with, yet everyone chose to believe in the rumours. Gawking like a bunch of scavengers when Anne Boleyn sat foot into the building that day. 

Catherine had an outstandingly, terrible feeling. For once, it wasn't the bubbling, burning sensation of jealousy heating up in her chest when Henry came to greet her by the lockers. All easy smile and messy red hair. Like the whole school wasn't talking about him and another girl. 

"Hey", he grinned and leaned in for a quick kiss. 

"It was you, wasn't it", he frowned in annoyed confusion. 

Catherine slammed her locker shut, holding on to her books so tightly that her knuckles turned white. It grounded her - just a little. 

"I don't know what you're talking about here. But sure, if it makes you happy. It's all me. All of it. There, better? Can I get a kiss now?" 

"You tried to hook up with that Boleyn girl", it wasn't a question this time. 

Henry threw his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose, "not this again! I wasn't flirting with her, Catherine! What more do you want to hear?" 

"You tried to hook up with her. She left you hanging. So now you're telling everyone she's a slut. Am I wrong?" 

"W- That's so elaborate! Do you even hear yourself?"

"Am I wrong?", Catherine repeated, keeping her eyes trained on him with near desperate fixation, "tell me I'm wrong, and I'll drop it once and for all." 

"You're wrong!", his laugh gave him away - it was too high pitched. Catherine nearly dropped her books when he cleared his throat. 

"Fuck! Henry, you're unbelievable!", she took a step back, fighting the urge to punch and scream and kick, "this is low. Even for you." 

Three years. Henry and Catherine had been dating for three years last month. They always had those plans to graduate together and go to the same university. Get a little apartment off-campus. Henry; a successful lawyer or maybe a business manager. Catherine; studying finances or theology (she wasn't sure yet, she might try both). A real power couple. Unstoppable, the pair of them. They both had the grades to make it all come true. When he first got his license, Henry would drive them through the outskirts of town where the mansions stood proudly and pick one they'd live in after their master studies. Somewhere they would raise their children. It was fun to imagine. Catherine had never liked a boy as much as she had liked Henry, so she never questioned that they would stay together forever. But things change, she tried to stick to the plan, he tried to test her every boundary. Stretched them till they finally snapped. 

"That's it. I am, finally done with your games and lies", the brunette slipped the slim gold band with the ruby rose of her finger - a promise, "I'm breaking up with you. Go fuck yourself." 

"Catherine, come on!"

She threw the ring at his general direction, trying to balance the history books from her locker under her arm somehow. 

"You're overreacting! You can't just break up with me. Don't be such a goddamn drama queen! I didn't do anything." 

"Yeah and I'm the queen of England! See? I know how easy it can be to tell a lie. That was one shitty thing too many, Henry. Please, do me a favour and don't call me anymore. Goodbye." 

She waltzed off with long heavy steps, forcing herself not to look back. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour, pulsating in her throat and making her eyes burn. Not now. Not now. She wasn't going to let him or anyone else see her cry. 

Six minutes left until first period. 

Catherine pushed open the bathroom door with a sharp turn, holding her breath while looking around frantically, making sure no one else was around. 

A blonde girl smacked her lips, leaning close towards the mirror, eyebrows pulled together sceptically. She smiled while passing Catherine then she was gone. The brunette released a long shaky breath. 

It's over. It's really over. Three years. They had been together for three years, and in the blink of an eye, it was all over. Catherine felt more relief than grief when fresh air expanded her lungs. 

The brunette was sure she loved him, but it felt like a burned had been lifted of her shoulders now. The lies, the games, the manipulation on both their sides, it was all over. 

It felt good to know that she never had to watch another football game ever again. Not for anyone and especially not for Henry. 

"Right decision", she hummed and looked into her own hazel-brown eyes, reflected in the mirror. It was the right decision, for sure. What little heartache she felt would pass soon. 

With a loud squeak, the door of one of the stalls behind her opened, and a pale girl with black hair stepped out. Oh. It's _her_. 

She didn't pay any attention to Catherine as she adjusted and pulled at her plaid mini, brushing off some invisible dust before she started to wash her hands. 

Catherine couldn't help but look. 

They had never talked. Barely any of the two girls classes overlapped and while most of the students had been around for the last few years, Anne had solely moved to England last summer. They honestly didn't have anything in common, it seemed, so their paths never crossed anywhere outside the hallway. Until today. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" oh no, she noticed her staring. 

"Sorry? No, no, you don't. Sorry."

"Nevermind", Anne snarled under her breath and turned towards the paper towel dispenser, ripping at it with unsolicited violence, "why isn't it coming out-! Tu n'es qu'une merde-" 

"Yeah, they're part of a faulty manufacturing series... the hole is a bit at an angle, so you just gotta...", Cathrine nudged Anne's hands aside and slipped a finger under the paper before pulling, "at the right corner... and... there." 

She offered Anne the paper towels and, for a moment, she got nothing but a blank stare in return. The other girl's cheeks and eyes were red like she'd been rubbing at them, but her make up was still perfectly immaculate. 

"Hey. A-Are you okay...?"

"Peachy", Anne tore the paper from Catherine's hands and barely even dried her own before tossing them into the bin and storming off. 

Lovely. Catherine could easily assume that she was having a bad day, with those rumours going around, but that didn't feel like a good enough reason to snap at someone who tried to help. 

That's the girl she had dumped her boyfriend for, she thought, fantastic.

Heat rose to Catherine's ears at the poor phrasing. Whatever. She had to get to class. Quickly. Henry wasn't worth being late over. 

__

They had third-period algebra together, and Catherine sat in the row behind Anne. She tried not to stare, enough of the other students were. It was hard to miss the whispers and crude gestures that they threw her way, especially when the teacher turned her back to the class. 

Anne mostly seemed to keep to herself and try not to react. She leaned over to Anna (german ex-change student and the newest addition to the track team) she started at the same time Anne did, so it made sense that they got along. 

At least she had a friend around, Catherine thought, trying to push down the guilt she felt. Henry was responsible for Thomas in the first row making blow-job gestures at Anne now. It was all his ego. Not hers. 

But maybe Catherine could've done something to send him on a better path. The kid she'd fallen in love with when they were fourteen had been so much kinder. 

Anne turned away far enough to meet Catherine's eyes for a second. Shit. She'd been staring at the back of her head - again. A crooked smile made it's way to her face, trying to cover up. Hopefully, it looked at least somewhat apologetic; even though Anne just shot her a glare and turned her back. Cool. Cool, cool. 

Anna looked at her a few seconds later, brows knitted together with scepticism. This time, Catherine looked away so fast it made her head spin, studying the empty notepad, instead of the soft waves of shiny, long, dark hair styled in a half-up-half-down ponytail covering the tight, basil green, knitted sweater. She tried to keep it this way until class was over. 

__ 

Anne certainly was avoiding her afterwards. Catherine could see her from the corner of her eyes throughout the rest of that day, rushing away. The same way Catherine tried to avoid Henry, who kept texting her too. She ultimately blocked his number - on Cathy's advice. Said best-friend wasn't at school today, not feeling too well, but she kept her updated. Mostly. Catherine's failed attempts to talk to Anne where, instead, she just awkwardly stared at the girl were kept top secret for now. 

"Yeah - no way." 

"Come on, Baby!", Catherine recognized the voice - one of Henry's friends, "you can pick where we go!" 

"T'es une raclure de bidet", Anne. Her words came out like angry bites. 

They were just by the doors when Catherine came around the corner. James appeared altogether oblivious to how Boleyn seemed like she was about to punch someone in the face until the latter's phone rang. She glanced down at her hand, where a photo of a boy about their age lit up. 

"Who's that, boyfriend or something? That's harsh." 

"Fuck off. It's my brother. Not that you need to know", she took a step away, throwing her long hair over a narrow shoulder, "I wouldn't go out with you either way."

James snarled, he wasn't listening anymore: "Really? Your brother? That's gross. Not enough candidates for you at school? How much dick can one chick need?" 

"Wh-?", she looked up, and Catherine felt her feet hit the floor in a quickening pattern just as James stepped closer to Anne, "What the fuck! No! Why would you imply that!" 

"That's so sick, man. Your bro-", James didn't get to finish when Catherine lunged and swung her backpack - books, hydro flask and all - into his face. He winced and held his nose when the sack dropped down in front of his unsteady sneakers. 

"You're a piece of shit, James", Catherine hissed, using his distraction to quickly pick up her bag and grab Anne's wrist, "you and your dick are going to rot in hell!" 

The brunette didn't look back at her captive even once. She pulled the girl along and out of the school building. The sound of James wincing in pain faded promptly as heavy doors slammed shut behind them. Still, Catherine didn't stop rushing until they made it to the parking lot. Finally, she stood and turned. 

Anne was staring at her open-mouthed with a twinkling mix of confusion, awe and grievance. She stared back for a moment. Of course, a girl like that had said ' _no_ ' to Henry. She could promptly get any of the guys in school to twist their heads for her flushed cheeks and full lips. Catherine couldn't look away. Turning her gaze downward would mean being met with shapely legs and a short skirt. Somehow that felt more awkward. Glancing up would only make her look even more stupid. So Catherine kept staring. 

"You can let go of my wrist now, you know." 

"Oh", Aragon murmured immediately letting go, sorry. You okay?" 

"I liked your move back there." 

"T-Thanks... I improvised when I overheard." 

"Figures." 

It was awkward. Neither of the two knew what to say or how to speak to the other one. Both had some very firm prejudices about the other one. Anne had to be aware of who Catherine was. The girlfriend of that guy who'd come on to her and started this whole mess. Because everyone knew all about their relationship. The definitive prom king and queen to be. 

"I think his nose was bleeding", Anne pointed out eventually, tone flat. 

"Oh", Catherine twisted a finger around a streak of bouncy blonde curls, pulling on her hair, "I really don't think I regret it." 

"Good. James deserved worse. He's been following me around all day." 

A wide smirk spread across Anne's face causing Catherine's heart to nearly stop. She hadn't seen her smile up close before. All of a sudden, any act of violence seemed worth it, to keep her safe. She couldn't help but grin back. It was incredibly contagious. 

But, soon enough, the mood shifted again. 

"You're Henry's girlfriend, right?", why did she even ask?

"Ex", the word came out like a shotgun, "Ex-Girlfriend. We- I broke up with him this morning. He's a prick." 

"Yeah, I was 'bout to say that, like, what the hell. You can do better." 

"I'm sorry that he made up those rumours about you..." 

"So you don't believe I've spent all six weeks of school banging my way through the clubs?", Anne sounded surprisingly lighthearted. 

"I really don't. And if you did it still wouldn't be right to judge you for it." 

There it was again, that radiant smile. Those dark, nearly black, orbs suddenly looking very bright and almost green. The absolute intensity of Anne's gaze. It was sending a misty rush of blood to Catherine's dark cheeks. 

"You're my type of girl", the blush instantly grew in saturation - she had no idea how to respond to something like this, "we should hang out sometimes." 

Catherine just about managed not to stutter: "we should."

__ 

The rumours didn't stop when Anne and Catherine started to hang out, but at least it seemed like the former was being thoroughly distracted with their newfound friendship. The sat together for lunch (bringing along their individual friends) and spent afternoons attempting to study. Usually, it ended with them wandering the streets, talking or trying out TikTok trends that Catherine had never heard of before. They watched movies with Cathy and Anna on the weekends, their new favourite TV shows on Tuesday evenings. 

Friendship came easy to the pair. Catherine was still mending her broken heart (why else was it aching so much all the time) and Anne needed the disturbance from her newly acquired reputation. 

"I'm not letting you copy my math homework!" 

"Come on, Cat, you know I could've done it. I was just really, very busy!" 

"Busy doing what? I, kind of, think that's a lot worse than not getting the subject and avoiding homework." 

"Well, actually, I'll have you know that I got the role I was going for. In the school musical." 

"Wait. Hold up. You got 'Donna _'_? Really? That's amazing. Why didn't you tell me before?" 

The school musical. Anne almost didn't audition with everything going on, so sure she wouldn't be cast at all or only make it as someone's understudy. Still, she had set her heart on Donna Sheridan in this year's production of _Mamma Mia!_ , the woman who didn't know who her baby daddy was because she had slept with several men during the time in question. Anne was thriving on the irony of it. 

"To be honest, I only found out a few hours ago." 

Silence. 

"So how exactly did that keep you from doing the homework that's due tomorrow... after a full week?" 

"Please don't question my creative process. Just hand over the sheet."

And Catherine did. 

__ 

Bickering came easy to them too. Anne appeared to be the teasing type, always trying to get Catherine to come out of her shell. It worked, as well. She would've never seen herself perched on the dirty ground by the street in front of a McDonalds at 1 am on a school night. But it was a warm fall evening, and the wind stood perfectly still when Anne offered Catherine the bag of fries. 

"Do you think it's bad that I'm kinda glad _fuckface_ made up those rumours?", Anne leaned back and looked up at the night sky. Bag in her lap. 

"Are you? It does kinda sound bad, to be honest", the brunette shoved a curly fry in her mouth (they had mixed all kinds of fried potatoes in the big brown bag, sauces settled between them on the concrete ground), "why would you be glad?" 

"Well, for one; it made you dump his ass! You're welcome, by the way. Imagine if actually, I had slept with him! We'd be mortal enemies right now." 

The thought alone tugged at her heartstrings a little too hard, "maybe. Who knows..." 

"We definitely wouldn't be here right now. I'd probably dethrone you as future prom queen, and we'd never have watched Cats the movie together." 

"I would prefer that actually", Catherine leaned back on her hand and watched the other girl more attentively, "it was horrendous!" 

"Valid! But at least you saw it with _me_ ", Anne grinned back at her, "I'm sure that made the CGI cat tits worthwhile!" 

"Yeah... I'm not so sure about that, love." 

"Awww, babe, you're such a tease!" she threw her head back, "I'm merely trying to say, you know, I'm glad that we're friends now." 

A sudden blow of air caught Catherine's breath in her lungs, and she felt like her heart was ready to burst. No place had ever before made her feel like she belonged the same as the McDonalds parking lot, on the outskirts of London, at 1 am on a Thursday. 

"I'll toast to that", Catherine lifted a regular french fry to her french friend, "to terrible boyfriends and amazing girlfriends." 

Anne lifted a grid potatoe to the sky, "cheers!" 

__ 

Possibly, Catherine thought, after a few weeks, Henry had nothing to do with her heart acting up the way it frequently did. She barely thought of him anymore. It was done and over. He stopped calling, and she stopped avoiding him in the hallway, they just passed each other without another glimpse back. 

"We just used to do our homework together, most weeks...", the Spaniard took a slow sip of her cup of black tea - no milk, plenty of sugar. 

"Which you're now doing with Anne", Cathy noted, leaning back in her chair as she nursed a cup of coffee. 

"Exactly! So I thought maybe it just reminds me of being with him, but it doesn't! Henry is completely gone from my mind. Yet, I get so - so weird when we do our homework!" 

"Weird?" 

"We had an eraser fight the other day, and I fell off my chair. None of which is very me. But Anne - She's very persuasive. It makes me a bit nervous, to be honest. And those heartaches - It's frustrating, seriously. I really can't be straight and serious around her." 

"Str-", Cathy choked on a sip, "fuck." 

"Are you okay?", the brunette frowned at her oldest friend. 

"W- Why do you think you get so nervous around Anne?", she struggled to catch her breath again. 

"As I said, I thought it was because of Henry, but that doesn't make much sense...", she hummed, "perhaps that's simply what all new friendships are like." 

Cathy murmured into her cup, barely recovered from the shock, "I doubt that..."

"What did you say?" 

"Nothing." 

"I think... I might just have a tiny, little crush on Anne." 

Cathy just downright spat out her coffee now, right back into the cup, avoiding to choke again by half a second. 

"You know?" the girl practically shouted.

"What kind of reply is that!" 

"You've been practically dating! You are crushing on her so hard and I keep trying to tell you, but you never listen, Cathrine, never! I've hardly even seen you without her around since you two started hanging. You always get so flustered when she makes the most stupid joke. You're so whipped! I thought you might be oblivious forever." 

"I think you're overreacting, Cath-", she gulped. 

"I'm really not!" 

"Really?" 

"Really!" 

"Oh...." 

"Yeah, mam. Please tell me you're planning to do something about it..." 

"I don't know." 

Cathy put her cup down once and for all, standing up and leaning over the small table separating the two girls, "if you're not going to ask Anne out I will do it for you!" 

"What if she doesn't want to...?" 

"Are you... you can't be serious!" 

Catherine swallowed and stared up at her BFF, eyes wide. 

"Anne _literally_ made you a playlist last week and half of the songs are about love. There's Dodie, Girl in Red and Haley Kiyoko screaming at you from the top of their lungs. She is pining so hard. Please tell me you noticed - you have to read between the lines sometimes..." 

"It's really hard not to get offended right now. But, sure, I thought it was very nice of her... I- Anne just likes pop music!" 

"Gay pop music. The girl likes gay pop music and hanging out with you every second of her life. I have been watching in frustration for two months, Catherine. Ask. Her. Out." 

"Okay, okay. I had no idea you could be so demanding..." 

"Caffeine, a lack of sleep and pent up frustration make me agitated..." 

"I see." 

"Sorry." 

"It's okay. I'll ask Anne out. I promise." 

__ 

It turns out, knowing you have a crush on a girl and trying to comprehend that she might like you back didn't make asking her out any more pleasant. Suggesting to see a movie, grab some food or coffee didn't exactly get the message across. 

A handful of night outs with Anne later and Catherine still hadn't managed to verbalize her intention to suggest dating. It seemed almost impossible. Whenever she was about to say it, her tongue tied up. Anne filled in the missing words with whatever came to her mind, and suddenly they found themselves on a tourist ride through the city Cat had grown up in. It was fun, of course, but not what she'd planned. Not by a long shot. 

"What's the deal with tower bridge?" 

"Please sit down and stop leaning out of the bus, Anne, you're making me travel sick." 

__

If time allowed it, Catherine would come along and watch the musical rehearsals from her VIP seat in the third row. Occasionally, she'd study there too. Only looking up when Boleyn was on stage. She'd catch her eyes sometimes. A strange sense of pride filled her, being the only person not part of the theatre club to be allowed in the audience was a privilege.

A different sort of feeling filled Catherine when Percy (in the role of Sam Carmichael) came on stage. He and Anne would share longing looks and pour their fictional hearts out at the mere sight of each other. He was a pretty okay actor and a decent guy. Anne liked being around him a lot. Catherine was just short of hating the Percy. But she managed not to say anything. 

"So?! If you don't say you love it I don't wanna hear it", Anne bounced into her friend's field of vision like a lightning bolt, "I totes slayed that last scene. And the song! Duh." 

Catherine rolled her eyes, "naturally. But honestly, I can't wait for the final production." 

"Obviously", she hummed and swung her bag over her shoulder, "should we go grab dinner now? My parents took George to see our grandparents for the weekend last minute." 

"So it'll just be us then...?" 

"All weekend!" 

Oh no. 

"Perfect." 

Oh no. That meant Catherine had every opportunity to come clean during the sleepover and finally tell Anne that she was interested in more than friendship. 

"Annie, wait, you forgot your script", Percy jumped off the sage with ease and darted over to the girls, "do you still want to run lines on Sunday?" 

But what if she'd waited too long by now? 

"Thanks, mate", she stuffed the stack of papers unceremoniously into her bag, "Sunday's still good. Just don't forget to bring that book you were telling me about." 

"I won't. Though I can't believe you seriously want to read that", Percy smiled slyly, and of course, Percy was nothing if not handsome. 

"Come on, let's go", Catherine grabbed Anne's hand and pulled - gently. 

"What's the hurry?" 

"I just want to get going." 

"Fine? See 'ya, Perce", she gave a little wave with her free hand before the older girl dragged her out of the school-theatre, just a little too quickly, causing Anne to stumble after her. Up the stairs and through the big doors - that nearly made contact with the raven-haired girl's face. 

"Slow down!" 

The only thought Catherine could fathom was to get out of school and get Anne alone. She was running out of time. She had to tell her how she felt. Tell her before Percy did and Anne slipped through her fingers. Her heart was beating faster with every step, and the anxiety that built up was like nothing she'd ever felt around Henry. None of it was. Henry was just always happened to be there. The brunette never wanted him to surround her, the way that she wanted Anne to light up her world with smiles and giggles. Being around the girl was like dreaming during broad daylight; everything was possible. It was childish to want her all to herself. She knew that. 

"Why are you in such a rush? Cat! Hey!" 

Catherine didn't turn around until they reached her car. 

Anne was frowning deeply, dark eyebrows knitted together tightly and lips pursed. 

"Your grip", Catherine nearly missed the whisper. She hadn't realized how strong her grasp had gotten - like she was afraid Anne was going to fly away if she loosened up even if just a little bit. 

"Shit, sorry." 

"Nevermind that, what's wrong with you?" 

"I didn't mean to...", Anne was rubbing her hand and Catherine felt her face heat up in the worst way, she hadn't meant to be so rough on her. 

"It's okay. Just tell me what's wrong with you all of a sudden! Come on. I'm listening, Catherine." 

"N-nothing, it's nothing." 

"Bullshit", Anne shifted her weight and planted her hands on her hips, shooting Catherine an intense look. 

"I", she swallowed, "I just wanted to get out of there. Away- away from Percy." 

"Huh? What's wrong with Percy?" 

"He likes you." 

That might have been just a little too honest. The Spaniard tried to find an excuse, but her French friend was faster. 

"Obviously. So what?" 

"So what?" 

"What about it?" 

"I don't like it!" 

No reply. Catherine's hands were tingling with anxiety, and she shuddered. 

"I don't want him to like you, cause- cause, I-" 

Anne didn't even blink, just stared at Catherine, taking a step closer, dropping her hands and causing the girl across from her to startle. 

"Cause you....?" 

"Cause I- I- Anne..." 

"Yes?" 

She could feel her breath against her skin, so little space was left between them when Anne stood. She wouldn't be able to endure much longer. 

"Anne... I-" 

Catherine didn't get to finish the sentence when the trembling inside her chest stopped abruptly. The familiar and together completely foreign feeling of soft, warm and glossy lips melting against her full, dark and smooth pair drowned everything else out. The kiss was careful and reluctant but absolutely determined nonetheless. Catherine's heart restarted with a gasp, and her hands bolt up into Anne's hair, holding her close. The later grew confident the moment her affection was being returned with full force. 

Anne's hands reached up to her friend's waist, slipping around to hold her close. Excellent, Catherine thought, she wanted no more room for air between them ever again. She, unreasonably, wanted to suffocate on Anne's lips. 

But alas they did part to catch their breath. Surprisingly awkwardly gawking into each other's eyes with full amazement. 

"Yes", Catherine breathed out, "t-that's exactly what I meant." 

"I figured", Anna's smile exploded into a giggle, "I was hoping that's what you wanted! I wasn't sure." 

"What do you mean, you weren't sure? I've been trying to ask you out for weeks, Anne!"

"Really?" 

"I didn't do a very good job, I guess." 

"Do it now." 

"What?" 

"Ask me out, Aragon." 

"You just kissed me", Catherine frowned and leaned back to get a better look at Anne, "Is that still necessary?" 

The look in her eyes said it all. 

"Fine, fine. Anne Boleyn...", Catherine pulled back her right hand to brush a stray streak of hair out of her almost-girlfriend's face, "would you please go out on a date with me?" 

The younger of the two titled her head to the side and watched under a veil of indifference, "I don't know... I'll think about it first." 

"What do you mean you don't know", Catherine shrieked, and it sent Anne into a giggling fit right away. 

"Sorry! Sorry! Well - not really sorry, but yes", she pushed herself back against the brunette, "yes, I'll go out with you, Cat! Wherever you want, whenever you want." 

"I should hope so", Catherine placed her hands on either side of Anne's face, holding her gently, "cause I'm kind of in love with you, Boleyn." 

"I love you too, babe", she didn't waste another second not kissing her. 

Maybe the parking lot wasn't the perfect place for love confessions, but school had been over for a long time (save for the clubs), and it was the same place that they had decided to become friends. So in hindsight, it was very fitting for Anne and Catherine's friendship to end in the same place it began. Everything had somehow worked out in their favour. There was an upside to just about every bad thing they had ever known together. It all led to them kissing, right here, right now. 

Catherine had an absolutely remarkably good feeling about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm currently writing a ~19 chapter Aralyn slow burn and got stuck somewhere around chapter 8... (I'm not posting before it's all done) but I still really struggle to fully grasp these characters! So any critique or review is wholeheartedly welcomed!


End file.
